My Dream is Wide Awake
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: SHIELD detains those who are different - who might be heroes. The world is falling apart and more are being added to Fury's collection of freaks. The time has come for something to burn - and something new to rise from the ashes of an old dream.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers © Marvel.

Technically, this idea isn't even mine. This was inspired (once again) by a fantastic gif-set by assvengers over on Tumblr. Thank you so much for letting me write this!

**1**

Technically, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division does not exists. Technically, the oversized building in New York City is, actually, government owned. It appears to be a one-story, unimaginative creation, much like any other government building. However, if one were to get past the front lobby (which is nigh-on impossible without the proper credentials), one would be directed to the main labs in the back of the first floor.

The labs circle the main elevator shaft. This leads down three stories to Detention Level One. That's where the fun stuff happens.

Or that's how Agent Phil Coulson describes it to all the new SHIELD recruits.

He walks down the hallway. In the first detention cell is a tall, blond-haired man. Currently he's slumped up against the far wall, not looking at the glass barrier separating him from freedom. He was caught in New Mexico after running into a certain astrophysicist who is part of SHIELD's payroll. Coulson sighs as he studies the man.

"Good morning, Thor."

Thor looks up and smiles briefly. "Good morning, Agent Coulson." he says quietly. "I see they let you down here with the monsters today."

Coulson flinches. "Looks like. I'm just making the rounds."

"Making sure we are comfortable, no doubt." Thor sighs. "I apologize. I know you care."

"Well, can't say much for the rest of my team, but yeah, I care." Coulson walks up close to the glass and leans his shoulder against it. This cell used to hold something much larger and more dangerous than the Thunder God, but then they found a better way of containing Bruce Banner. "We've gotten reports of another Asgardian in the area. Agent Romanoff has been sent to bring him in."

"My people know better than to come here." Thor says, suddenly alert.

"I know. Which is why I'm warning you now." Coulson glances at his watch. "I got to keep going. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson."

He knows Thor is going to be pacing his cell for the rest of the day, until the new detainee comes in and he can see for himself who it is. Coulson knows something of Thor's past – he's the only agent Thor will actually talk to – and he dreads what will happen if Thor recognizes the newcomer. So far he's been docile unless provoked, but there's no telling what he will do to protect a friend.

Thor approaches the glass and presses his hand against it, revealing a note written into his palm. Coulson reads it carefully, then nods. "I'll let him know." he says, and walks away.

He can lose his job if anyone figures out what he's doing.

Further down are the science labs. This is where Bruce Banner and Tony Stark stay. Coulson remembers clearly the day those two became detainees. Bruce was captured first, after his rampage in Harlem, and placed in what is now Thor's cell. Tony turned himself in willingly and offered to find a better way to keep the Hulk in line. Somewhere along the line, the two became friends.

The labs are a different kind of cage. They can move freely, but they are always guarded and they cannot leave without an escort. Coulson nods to the guards and enters the lab. Bruce looks up and smiles at him. "Punctual as always, I see." he says.

"I try." Coulson teases. "Stark, I have something for you." He grabs a scrap of paper and jots down Thor's note. "I saw that online and thought you'd find it funny."

Tony takes the note from him and reads it quickly. He looks up at Coulson. "Tell him I'm on it." he says. Coulson glances back at the door. Tony grins. "Soundproofed, Agent. You leave two geniuses in a locked room for long enough, we're going to get creative."

"We figured the guards would be listening in on us, so we decided to even the odds." Bruce says with a smug smile. "So what do we have?"

"A newcomer." Tony says. "Thor wants to know if we can move up our timetable." He shrugs. "Sounds like the new person is an Asgardian." He looks to Coulson for confirmation, and the agent nods.

"Let's just hope it's not Loki." Bruce says dryly. "That's gonna be hell."

"No other Asgardian would defy Odin and come here." Coulson says. "Once we took Thor, we pretty much declared Earth off-limits."

"Yeah, still don't get why the old man doesn't come for his son, but whatever." Tony says dismissively. "He's our thunder god now." He turns back to his work station. "How's Cap?"

"Haven't checked on him yet." Coulson says. "Actually, I need to get down there. Any messages to pass along?"

"Just tell him we haven't forgotten about him." Bruce says. "Someone blocked off the air vents, and now we can't talk to him." He rubs his wrist. A mechanical bracelet has been wired into the nerves there, sending out electrical impulses that control the Hulk. Coulson nods.

"Will do." he says and leaves the labs.

There are other cells, empty ones that haven't been put to use yet. Once they took Bruce – the first of them – the others started going underground. Out of all of them, Spiderman is the only one that Coulson knows is still active, and even he is keeping a low profile. The thought makes Coulson's stomach twist.

He remembers a time when Captain America was a hero, not someone to fear and lock away. When all of them were considered heroes.

Steve Rogers room is different still. Still a cage, albeit a special cage. It's designed to look like the era he comes from, although he no longer looks out the windows. He knows it's all a sham. Coulson sees the broken man sitting under one of the windows by his bed, head down. He doesn't even bother to look up. "Hey, Phil."

"Steve." Coulson sits down next to him. "You haven't been eating lately."

"Don't really need to. I'm good to roll for a while."

"I know that's not true. You need more food than the rest of us." Coulson sighs. "They blocked the air vents. That's why you haven't heard from the others."

He watches the tension leave Steve's shoulders. He sighs. "Oh. I thought – well, never mind." He laughs. "It's a sad state of affairs when Tony Stark has become my connection to sanity."

"The director knows what he's doing." Coulson says quietly. "He knows how to break people. You and Thor are a lot alike – you need contact with people. Tony and Bruce, not so much."

Steve nods. "I'm glad for it. We don't all need to suffer like this."

"I'll figure out what's going on and fix the vents." Coulson says. "Right now I need to prepare. I just wanted to check in." He stands up, but Steve's voice stops him.

"Another one?"

"Yeah."

"It's not going to stop, is it?" Steve sighs. "Director Fury isn't going to be satisfied until he has all of us."

"Probably not." With that Coulson leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Has it really been almost a month since I update this? I'm so sorry – usually I don't abandon stories until at least chapter 4. Just kidding (kinda). Here's the next chapter, and if I take too long to update again, just poke me and get me back on track. Remind me that things exist other than Star Trek.

Also, apparently this chapter hates me. Grrr. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. And this will not be a very long story. I'm sorry about that. Avengers just doesn't come as easily to me as the rest does.

**2**

"We have a new mission."

Clint Barton doesn't even bother to move. He just lays there on his cot, staring up at the ceiling (because he always takes top bunk, thank you very much). From the doorway, his partner sighs. "Didn't you hear me? I said we have a new mission. Fury wants us on it ASAP."

"Fury always wants us on it ASAP." Clint grumbles. He sits up and fixes Natasha Romanov with a hard stare. "Who is it this time? They finally get a lock on Spiderman?"

"No. Loki."

He chokes. "Thor's brother?"

"The one and only." Natasha says. "He's the only Asgardian stupid enough to come to Earth after we took Thor." She walks over and sits down on the bunk under Clint. "Something's wrong." she says after a pause.

Clint snorts. "You know what it is." he says. "You're blind if you can't see it."

"See what? That we're surviving?"

"That we're prisoners too, just as much as they are." He sighs and drops down from the top cot to stand in front of Natasha. "We may not be like them, but we're still freaks, and SHIELD can't afford to set us loose. You know that."

Natasha glares at him for a moment before dropping her gaze. "I know." she says.

Clint nods. "So why are we still here?"

"I don't know." She refuses to look up at him. Gently, he hooks a finger under her chin and guides her face up towards his. He's probably the only person in the world who can get away with this gesture, and he doesn't abuse the privilege. He offers her a small smile.

"You know they're gonna make a break."

"They won't make it far." she retorts.

"No," he agrees, "not without help."

Her eyes widen. "You want us to betray Fury?"

"I want to be free." Clint retorts. "Come on. Let's do our mission. We can talk about it later."

/-/

Loki comes way too easily.

They find him in Stuttgart, not even hiding. In fact, he seems to be doing everything he can to draw SHIELD's attention. He doesn't even fight them, not really. It should take a lot more than just Clint and Natasha to bring Loki down, but the trickster only puts up a token protest. Just enough to look good. Fury won't be too concerned about him.

But they remember the fight Thor put up and the damage he caused. There's barely any collateral damage with Loki, and Thor almost leveled a town to stay away from SHIELD.

Loki came willingly. That thought alone would be worrying if Clint had any loyalty to SHIELD at all. As it stands, he finds it mildly amusing. He's heard a lot about Loki from Coulson (who in turn learned it from Thor), and while none of it has any tactical value, the vast majority of it is highly amusing. He's called the Trickster for a reason.

They guide him through the detention level, his hands shackled behind his back, a small smile on his face. The instant he passes Thor's cell, everything changes.

"_Loki!"_ Thor slams against the glass, fists clenched. "Loki! No!"

Loki's head snaps over, brilliant green eyes locking on to his brother's cell. He doesn't fight, doesn't start struggling. There is nothing in his posture that indicates resistance. However, his eyes never leave his brother's face, and Clint can hear him murmur _Thor_ under his breath, barely audible, and Clint smiles.

Natasha has her focus on Coulson, her face a careful blank of professionalism. "Where do you want him, sir?" she asks.

"Put him down with Cap."

"Sir?"

"You heard me."

Natasha blinks. "But, Director Fury said – "

"I don't care. Put him with Cap. The man needs some company, or he's going to kill himself." Coulson nods to Loki and walks off. Natasha and Clint exchange looks. Clint shrugs. Natasha nods. Together, they take Loki down to the cell designed especially for the man out of time.

Loki waits until the deadbolt is secure and the assassins have left before turning his attention to Steve Rogers. The blond man sits there by his bed, staring at his new guest warily. Finally, Steve speaks. "You Thor's brother?"

"I am."

He stands up and sticks out his hand. "I'm Steve Rogers."

Loki takes it in a firm handshake. "Loki Odinson."

Steve smiles. There is no humor in it. "Welcome to hell, Loki."


End file.
